The Wishing Book
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: 'This book you're holding is a book that will answer to everything you wish. All you need is write down your wish and this book will granted it in one night.' Will Victoire wish for a certain metamorphmagus to love her if she found the book? DISCONTINUED
1. prologue

**Disclaimer : **Characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

Hi! My name is Victoire Weasley. As you see, it's my summer holiday! I have the whole month to have fun and no one here to give me detention. Well… my parents will punish me if I did something wrong, but this story isn't about them. It isn't about me either. It isn't about the love of my life *cough*Teddy*cough*, though he was kind of related in this story. Unfortunately, no. It's not about him.

This story is about a book. Yep. You heard me right.

I found this book at _Flourish and Blotts _on my first day of holiday. This is not an ordinary book. It's a magical book! As a witch, everything around me is magical already, but this book is beyond magical! Because, this book can give you everything you want. Just write down your wish and –snap!- the book will make your wish come true in one night!

I know I should keep that book to myself, but no. I burned it two days ago with my sister and cousins. Do you want to know why? Well, Here's the story.

* * *

**A/N : **I know it's short, but it's only the prologue. The other chapter will be much longer than this one.

Well? What do you think? If you like it, I'll post the first chapter as soon as possible. Just send me reviews and you'll see the continuation within… possible a week. But if I don't receive any, well, I guess no one like this and I'll probably delete it. So, please review! I love to hear –or read- your thought about this story.

Anyway, thanks for reading.


	2. First Wish

**A/N : **Here you go! The real first chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer : **All characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

**-one month ago-**

I was at _Flourish and Blotts_ with Teddy. He took me away from Shell Cottage the day when I arrived from Hogwarts. He didn't give me a chance to unpack either. I wasn't complaining, though. It was nice to hang out with Teddy.

"Vic, what do you think about this book?"

Teddy's voice brought me back to reality. I looked up to meet his –for now- dark brown eyes. He lifted up a book so I could see it. I frowned as I read the title. "'The History of Hogwarts : Revise'?" I looked up once more, confused, and said, "Why would you read that?"

"Because this is the new version of 'History of Hogwarts'. You can learn about Hogwarts from how it was built by the four founders, Hogwarts contribution for the first war and second war, and…" replied the nineteen-year-old boy. I gave him a raised eyebrow. "…and totally ridiculous." He muttered and putted the book back to its previous place.

"Why don't you read something you already have at your house? You sure have many books. The first time I walked into your house, I thought I was stepping into a library…" I said, tapping my feet impatiently as Teddy browsed another shelf. Books weren't my thing. I love to read, yes, but I read magazines and a few novels, not those heavy books. Books are boring. Unfortunately, my secret crush is a bookworm, which means I have to interact with books if I want to get closer with him…

"I already read all of my father's collections." Replied Teddy as he took one heavy book. He turned the pages carefully then putted it back to its shelf. He presumed to browse from shelf to shelf.

"So… you need something to read for summer holiday?" I asked him.

My answered wasn't replied pretty well. Teddy just 'hmm'-ed and continued looking around, leaving me alone in the crowded store of _Flourish and Blotts. _

I sighed heavily as I strode away from Teddy, leaving him and his sacred books alone. I was jealous with those books. Teddy loved them. He also carried books everywhere he goes. I bet he even carried them to the bathroom. My face turned red like tomato when I thought about Teddy and a bathroom.

"Umm…" I tried to hide my burning face behind my long blond hair (lucky for me, I had a very long hair. It almost reach my waist) before Teddy saw it. "I… I'm going over there. Is that okay?" I asked him, pointing abruptly to another side of the store.

Teddy didn't give me any response. Surely, he was too absorbed in his reading stupor. "Well… I guess it's okay, then." I muttered to myself and walked even deeper into the store where the crowd started to thinning. Though piles of books were getting higher and leaving small spaces to walk, I felt content here (not that I started to love books). I didn't have to fight over oxygen with the other costumer. Merlin! They breathed greedily!

I walked around piles of books, clueless. I knew nothing about books except cheesy romance novels and teenage magazines. What were you expecting from me? I was only seventeen and just became a legal adult to perform magic outside my school! Teddy? Well… he's older then me and more mature. Besides, he was also an Auror in training. Of course, he needed reference for his training, which he could get from reading lots and lots of books.

That's right! Teddy will soon become an Auror, just like his famous godfather/my uncle, Harry Potter and his mother, Nymphadora Tonks.

Hmm… I wondered how he looked like in his Auror uniform…

I was busy imagining Teddy in his Auror uniform, fighting against dark wizards to protect people (especially me) when I caught a glimpse of purple on my right. Slowly, I turned sideways and found a book with purple suede cover, right on top of piling books.

Tentatively, I ran my fingers across its cover, feeling the soft and smooth suede. The book itself wasn't big. It was small, like a notebook or a pocket book. I took it and read 'Wishing Book' written on the cover with golden letters. I had to admit that it was an odd name for a book…

Anyway, I opened the book curiously. I wondered what kind of story in this book. Romance? Adventure? Fantasy? Or history? … I hoped it wouldn't be the last one.

I turned the pages enthusiastically from one page to another, but I found nothing. I mean, there was nothing written in the book, not a single paragraph, sentence, word, or even letter! Well… there was a word written in black ink at the first page. It said 'Owner :' and a space to write down your name. The rest of it was blank.

I raised my eyebrow, confused. "Weird…" I turned the book upside down to see the back cover and –thank Merlin- there was something written on it with silver ink. It read :

'This book you're holding is a book that will answer to your wishes. All you need is write down your wish and this book will granted it in one night. You can wish everything you want to the book, except :

1. a wish to be loved by someone.

2. a wish to bring back the death.

3. a wish to prevent or change something that already happen in the past.

Remember, be wise of what you wish.'

I frowned in confusion. A book that could grant your wish? It was cool and scary at the same time. "Too bad You-Know-Who didn't find it." I muttered to myself, eying the book suspiciously. I was having a dilemma. Should I buy it or not? Should I leave it there, alone, between the dusty books, lost from human's sight? I looked down to read the cover once more. 'Wishing Book'… That sounded very magical and compromising.

Buy, not buy. Buy, not buy. Buy, not buy. Buy, not buy. Buy, not buy. Buy, not buy. Merlin, this book made me crazy!

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I closed my eyes for one minute and finally, I had my decision.

**-_Florean Fortescue_-**

We were sitting at the outside table of _Florean Fortescue, _enjoying our ice cream. I had strawberry ice cream with cookies and cherries while Teddy had his usual vanilla with cookies. It was so romantic.

I sighed dreamily. I looked at Teddy who was reading and praised to every deity in the world for my luck. There, sat the most gorgeous human being God ever created, reading a book and eating his ice cream. His now black hair hugged his perfect face, while his pretty now blue eyes were glancing back and forth, reading the book. His slightly tan finger graced the book elegantly, making me sighed one more time. Too bad that I couldn't have him right now. Too bad that we were sitting outside, instead of inside, so everyone at the street could see and flirt with Teddy. Buzz off! He's mine! Gosh… I wished I could say that…

"So," He said, finally lifted up his eyes from the book for the first time we arrived at the ice cream parlor. "Found something interesting at the bookstore?" he asked me.

I smiled sheepishly. I didn't really want to tell him about that wishing book I found. I just… couldn't.

"Nah." I waved my hand easily. "I found nothing. I always told you that books aren't my thing. I prefer magazine than book."

"Oh." He blinked at me, a little bit astonished. "That's too bad. I found many new books and I thought you'll like it." He added with a glint of sadness in his voice.

I felt like I was the most evil woman ever grace on earth. Those glares from the rest female population around our table made it even worse. I believed they would kill me sooner if I were not apologizing.

"No, no! I like it, really!" I said, hurriedly. "A, actually, I did find an interesting book and buy it!"

"You did?" He smiled. "What kind of book?"

"Ummm…" I tried my brain to make up a story. Something that would make Teddy believed I actually see and like this book. Come on, brain… Help me! "Uumm… It's… a romance novel. The main character is a princess who fell in love with a handsome prince. Unfortunately, the prince had no interest toward the princess, though the princess herself was beautiful. The princess was desperate. Then one day, the princess found a… a bo… no! A… a wand! Yes! A magical wand that fulfilled the princess's wish." I said, bluntly.

I could see Teddy's brows furrowed before he muttered confusedly, "Isn't that too easy for the princess to gain the prince's affection?"

"I haven't finished yet." I spoke. "The wand, though how magical it was, had weaknesses. It couldn't bring back the death to life, make someone fall in love, or change the past."

"Ah. That explain everything…" muttered Teddy and he ate a spoonful of his vanilla ice cream. His eyes darted to his watch and groaned. "Shoot. I promise your dad to return you back before noon and it's already five."

Teddy ate his ice cream and finished in five minutes. I hurriedly finished my own ice cream and stood up next to him. He smiled at me as he grabbed my right hand and squeezed it gently, making me blushed. Gosh… He had the most beautiful smile I ever saw…

"Ready?" He whispered softly. Speechless, I gave him a nod and walked away to the _Leaky Cauldron._

**-Shell Cottage-**

I dropped my body onto my comfortable bed. I drew my hands across my face, hiding my flush face. I just couldn't believe that I just walked with Teddy, alone. Usually, that pest by the name James destroyed the romantic and intimate atmosphere Teddy and I had built. James would do everything to bug and destroy my 'date' with Teddy. Didn't he know that I was trying to flirt with him?

Flirt…

I flirted with him every time I met him. And for Teddy… He was hesitating. Or… not interested in me?

Just like the 'Prince' I told him…

Thinking about that prince quite reminded me of that book I bought.

I got off from the bed and approached my bag, a little bit anxious. I took the book out, still neatly wrapped, and placed it on the carpeted floor of my room. For minutes, I stared the book like an idiot, thinking about what I should do with this book.

I unwrapped and opened the book's first page where the word 'Owner :' were printed. I grabbed my quill and ink from my desk. I dunk my pointy quill into the black ink, hesitated. Should I do this? Did the book could actually grant my wish?

"Well, the book seems harmless." I shrugged my shoulders and wrote my name, 'Victoire Weasley' right under the word of 'Owner :'.

When I finished, the book glowed a bright color of gold.

"What the…?" I exclaimed, a little bit scared, surprise, yes. I covered my eyes to protect those from the blinding lights. It happened for a minute and then it was gone. The light was gone as fast as it appeared.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw that book. It looked normal, form any point of view. It laid on the floor like every innocent book (except that monster book Hagrid recommended in my third grade. That book was vicious!) on the floor.

Tentatively, I nudged the book with my quill. Nothing happened. I nudged the book one more time and still nothing happened. Finally, after I was sure that the book was completely harmless, I turned the page.

I gasped in shock when I found something written on second page. I remembered and still believed that the book was completely empty (except that first page) when I saw it at _Flourish and Blotts. _

I took the book off the floor and read the sentence written on the second page. "'Write your wish.'" I read.

I looked from the book to my quill. Should I write something? Perhaps, I could wish something light before I went to my live-changing-wishes. You know, for try out.

But… what?

As I was busy thinking on what I should write, I heard noises from outside. It sounded like someone shouting something and banging on a door.

I stepped out from my room to find out the source of that noise. There, stood my brother, Louis. He was banging at the bathroom door, completely mad. He shouted, "Get out of the bathroom now, Dominique! I need it now!!" Followed swiftly be another banging.

"Use another bathroom, Lou!" I heard my younger sister, Dominique, shouted back.

"I want this bathroom now!!" retorted Louis and banged the door one more time. "I've been waiting for you! You've been in there for thirty minutes! Get out, now!!"

"Just wait a bit longer, will you?" replied my sister.

Louis groaned in exasperation. "What the hell are you doing anyway?!" He asked her sister.

"I'm drying and brushing my hair." answered Dominique. She really cared about her red hair. For Dominique, her hair was her life, her soul, and she adored it. I quoted from Dominique about her abnormal obsession about her hair : 'The hair is the girl's crown'. Right…

I scoffed. Actually, she didn't really need that much time to make her hair look stunning. Besides, it was time for her to go to bed. Why would she make her hair fabulous?

"What happen here?" I said, stepping out from my room.

"Vicky! Talk to her! You're the only one that can put some sense into her thick head!" begged my baby brother, desperately. "She's already in there for more than thirty minutes, fixing her hair! Why does she need her hair done? She's not going anywhere."

"For your information, I'm going to bed." Dominique yelled back to him.

"For you information," retorted Louis, imitating Dominique. "It's useless, because it will be mess in the morning! Now get the hell out from there!!" Louis presumed banging on the bathroom door. "I wish your hair will turn ugly so you don't have to spend so much time in the bathroom! I need the bathroom now!!!!"

Hey… Louis's idea was pretty nice. I hurriedly got back to my wishing book and opened the second page. I grabbed my quill, and then I wrote 'I wish Dominique hair …' I stopped. I couldn't wish that her hair to be ugly. That was so cruel.

How if I change her hair color? Just its color.

"Perfect." I mumbled and smiled while I wrote down my first wish. "I wish Dominique hair is pink, instead of red." I smiled, quite proud with my wish.

I closed the book and putted it in my first drawer of my desk, locking it. I didn't want anyone found out about my wishing book. Especially Dominique, now, since I used her as my experiment… Well, I had to wait until tomorrow morning to see the result. I hope it really could make my wish come true.

* * *

**A/N : **What do you think? Good? Bad? Wonderful? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter, we will know what happen to Dominique's hair (poor kid...)! Oh, remember to drop me review. Just write everything you want to say in your review.


End file.
